Perfume dispensers are known in the art. Many perfume dispensers are bulky and ill suited for convenient storage in small purses, handbags, and the like. One solution is to provide a perfume dispenser that is conveniently sized for storage in a purse or handbag. The small size of such a perfume dispenser, however, limits the amount of liquid perfume that it can store. Therefore, it is often desirable that these smaller perfume dispensers have the ability to be refilled from a larger reservoir. It is also often desirable that the reservoir is provided in the form of a perfume dispenser that also has the ability to apply an atomized perfume when desired, thereby providing a convenient applicator for use in the home. Some examples of perfume refilling systems are described in WO 02/052977 and WO 2005/101969. While these devices may be satisfactory for their intended purpose, a continuing challenge is to provide two perfume dispensers that can atomize a liquid perfume for application by a user, one of which is travel sized and can be conveniently and easily refilled from the other dispenser without spraying, undesirable spilling or accidental discharge of the liquid perfume during the refilling process.